Field Trip
by MissGriss
Summary: Rating is just to be safe. Grissom and Sara get away from the lab and go to a lecture together.


This was just a little distraction that I wanted to write. Next part of Love in the Dark is on its way but for now I hope you like this. As always, reviews would be appreciated as I'm not sure if I'm doing alright with these stories.  
  
Disclaimer: Wish I owned them, but I don't. Please don't sue!  
  
Field Trip  
  
"Why I am even here?" Grissom thought she had the type of whiny voice that a child would use when dragged away from playing with their friends to go to the dentist. But this was no child; this was Sara, moaning at being dragged to an entomology seminar. She loved this kind of thing but didn't seem to be happy today.  
  
"Grissom, couldn't you have taken one of the others?" Her lagging behind was beginning to irritate Grissom as they passed through the bustling reception area.  
  
"Everyone else was busy. And anyway I thought you would be the most interested."  
  
She did want to be there, it was just the thought of having to sit next to Grissom for the full four hours of the lecture that worried her.  
  
They hadn't spent so long in each other's company for a while. They had worked together on cases for longer but that was different. Here there would be no interruptions from the rest of the night shift staff and they would be sat next to each other with no escape for four hours.  
  
They got into the lecture theatre and were early enough to select good seats in the third row. Grissom had been so excited that he purposefully told Sara an earlier time to meet so they could get a good place.  
  
They were there to hear new findings in forensic entomology as discovered by one of the prominent entomologists that Grissom had been following over the years. Laurence Harvey was regarded as the Elvis of the entomological world and Grissom was keen to meet him and get his thoughts on some ongoing cases.  
  
Sara thought it was so cute that Grissom could get so excited about meeting a scientist and had even gone along with his ploy to meet early even though she knew exactly when the lecture was set to start.  
  
As they reached the row they wanted to sit in Sara groaned as she saw what type of seats they were. There were so many chairs crammed in the room that there wouldn't be much room to move when seated. She was going to be in extremely close proximity to Grissom.  
  
As they sat, Sara's fear was realised when she felt Grissom's knee brushing against hers. As much as she liked her long legs she knew they would prove to be a problem today. Touching his leg, no matter how brief the contact, was bound to get her mind racing with inappropriate thoughts. The fact that they had to share an arm rest as well was going to be even more sweet torture for her.  
  
Trying to get her mind off the closeness of Grissom, she took out her small note pad and a biro. She tapped the pen against the pad nervously whilst staring absent minded at the podium in front.  
  
Grissom noticed her tapping immediately. "Are you alright Sara?"  
  
She turned her head towards his and forced a smile. "Fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
His eyes darted towards the pen that she was pounding harder and harder every second and she stopped as she realised that it was his cause for concern.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Didn't realise I was doing it." She tucked the offending pen behind her ear and crossed her hands in her lap. She waited in silence for a few minutes. She decided that was not a good idea as it allowed her mind to wander to the man sitting beside her.  
  
"You know Grissom, Nick told me he was free today, I'm sure he would have liked to come." She said with a small smirk.  
  
Feeling caught out, he responded. "We could only take two spaces and I felt that you would get the most out of it."  
  
"Oh, I am looking forward to seeing what I get out of it Griss." She stared at him intently trying to work out his reaction. Her tone had been deliberately enticing but he wasn't giving anything away about how he felt.  
  
"You might be pleasantly surprised." He said after a long pause.  
  
Chuckling she replied "I doubt that, I'm never pleasantly surprised." She beamed a full smile towards him.  
  
Grissom could see the speaker making his way to the podium out of the corner of his eye. He kept his gaze on Sara and she stared back.  
  
The auditorium was now full of like minded scientists and enthusiasts and all began to hush as the man took his place. No-one would be rude enough to speak during his presentation and there was technically no way out for four hours.  
  
"I could change that."  
  
Just as the man at the front was preparing his presentation, Grissom leant towards Sara and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He resumed his sitting position immediately as Sara sat shell shocked. Once she regained her senses she turned and gaped at him disbelief.  
  
She was about to talk when the man on the stage spoke. Seeing the angry eyes of the people around her who thought she was going to speak, she returned her eyes to the stage.  
  
Grissom couldn't believe what he had just done. It was something he had always wanted to do but never thought he would have the courage to do. It was her smile that had done it to him. So many times when she had flashed him her smile had he wanted to grab her and kiss the smile off her face.  
  
But now he had actually done it. Stupidly, he waited until the one moment when they wouldn't be able to discuss it straight after. That was the point though, that way he could think before he said anything stupid. He would try to keep his mind on the seminar while thinking of a suitable approach to the unavoidable conversation that would happen as soon as they had the chance to speak.  
  
The words of the speaker on stage were going into Sara's ears but not registering in her mind. It was something about bugs and that was all she could establish.  
  
Despite how brief the kiss was she could still feel it, still taste him. She needed to talk about it. But she couldn't because that would interrupt the lecture, as would getting up to leave.  
  
She whispered. "Griss." He didn't turn, instead he ignored her. "Griss" She said a little louder than before. Again he didn't turn, other people did however and they were not happy. She mouthed sorry to them and went back to her notepad.  
  
Staring at the blank page, she got an idea. If they couldn't communicate by speaking then she would write him a note in the pad. She took the pen from behind her ear and scribbled something down. Then she put the small book in his lap.  
  
Grissom looked down at the note. It read...  
  
WHAT WAS THAT?  
  
He looked at Sara who was waiting for him to reply. She raised her eyebrows in expectation. Taking the pen from her hand he wrote.  
  
IT WAS WHAT IT WAS.  
  
The man was infuriating. He answered in an annoyingly cryptic way that made no sense. She snatched her pen back and scribbled down again. She took her time and Grissom wondered if she was writing an essay. When she eventually finished he read her note.  
  
DON'T PULL THAT CRYPTIC CRAP. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. WHY DID YOU KISS ME JUST NOW???  
  
He didn't need to think about his reply.  
  
I WANTED TO.  
  
After reading what he had written she looked up at his face. It struck her that he was being the most honest he had been with her for some time and his eyes showed the vulnerability.  
  
He saw the emotions on her face as she thought through his answer. He saw confusion, realisation and, dare he believe it, satisfaction. When she had thought it through thoroughly she took the pen again.  
  
WOULD YOU WANT TO DO IT AGAIN?  
  
He didn't see any need to lie to her right now. He had arranged for her to come to the seminar when there had been no reason for either of them to really attend.  
  
He had wanted to share the day with her in the lecture. And then maybe take her out to dinner afterwards and then who knows what else. It was all just a way that he could spend time with his one time friend.  
  
He didn't take the pen from her this time, instead he simply nodded to her and confirmed her speculation.  
  
It seemed like they had been sat listening to the speaker for much longer than they had been. Only ten minutes had passed and Sara hoped it could have been longer as it meant they had to sit there for close to 4 hours still.  
  
The fact that Grissom said he wanted to kiss her was going to play on her mind until it happened. And she didn't think she could wait four hours. It didn't help that Grissom now seemed unaffected. He had gone back to listening to the lecture with interest as if nothing had just taken place.  
  
She fidgeted in her chair to try and get comfortable. Her leg bumped against Grissom's inadvertently and she noticed him flinch at the contact. She was pleased to know that it wasn't just her who was having trouble with the situation.  
  
He felt that he was doing a good job of pretending Sara wasn't beside him until she knocked his leg. If only she knew what she was doing to him. He did want to listen to the lecture but it was proving to be difficult with Sara there and he knew that she was feeling much the same.  
  
Sara having the aisle seat would make for an easy getaway but then there would be the interruption they were bound to cause.  
  
Although Grissom had never met Laurence Harvey they had communicated via email and the thought of Harvey finding out he caused a disturbance during his lecture would cause problems for Grissom. Harvey was well known for ridiculing those he thought to be uninterested during his lectures which was why Grissom had ignored Sara earlier.  
  
As he was thinking, Grissom could see Sara writing on her pad again out of the corner of his eye. He read.  
  
DO WE HAVE TO STAY HERE FOR THE REST OF THE LECTURE?  
  
He took the pen once again.  
  
YES. IT IS HELPFUL INFORMATION.  
  
So Sara replied.  
  
WOULDN'T YOU RATHER DO SOMETHING ELSE?  
  
His eyed flickered and revealed that he was more than tempted by the offer.  
  
WE CAN'T LEAVE. IT WOULD DISTURB THE LECTURE.  
  
Defeated by the response she reached for the pen and then wrote.  
  
FINE.  
  
She reclined in the seat and dramatically folded her arms.  
  
She couldn't wait. She was going to explode with the anticipation. She needed to have Grissom's lips on hers again so she could actually savour it this time. The peck earlier had caught her off guard and she hadn't known what was happening until it was too late.  
  
Remembering how Grissom flinched when their legs had touched before, Sara decided that was her only way to get him to do something. She purposely moved her leg towards his so that their legs grazed one another.  
  
He looked down at her long, slender leg. She was doing it to him again.  
  
His response let her know that it was working but it wouldn't be enough if she was going to get him to leave the room with her.  
  
Before she chickened out completely, she moved her hand to his leg. She slowly stroked his thigh. She trailed her fingers up and down his leg with care and concentration. All the while she was keeping her eyes on the stage so to not rouse suspicions from the speaker or the spectators around her.  
  
Grissom was lost in the sensation of Sara caressing his leg. He almost forgot where he was as she began to lightly scratch the fabric covering his thigh.  
  
When she changed the movement from vertical to horizontal he almost moaned out loud. He became aware of his surroundings at this point and leant towards Sara and said a little too loudly. "Stop it."  
  
Sara immediately ceased her touching and was horrified to see everyone in the auditorium turn towards her and Grissom.  
  
The man on the stage had stopped his lecture to speak to the two trouble makers. "Is everything alright there? Can I continue my lecture or should I stop it?" He was obviously incensed by the spectacle.  
  
Grissom thought very quickly and replied to the professor. "I'm sorry. It's just that my colleague is feeling very ill. I think I should take her outside."  
  
Sara feigned illness to back up Grissom's statement as they both watched Laurence Harvey for his reaction.  
  
"Well go then. And if you do come back then do it quietly."  
  
The C.S.I's rose from their chairs and practically ran up the stairs and out of the large room. Grissom had put his arm around her shoulder to reinforce the idea that Sara was ill.  
  
Once through the door they passed the reception area and went out of the main doors of the building until they reached the car park.  
  
As soon as they got outside, Grissom slipped his hand from her shoulder to her wrist and twisted her around to him. The momentum of the move caused Sara to fall against his chest and into his arms.  
  
He immediately wrapped his arms around her and leant his head towards hers. Their lips met in a gentle kiss that Sara was ready for this time.  
  
After an amazing moment they looked up at one another and searched the other's eyes. Grissom broke the comfortable silence they were sharing.  
  
"You just got me into a lot of trouble Sara. And I never get into trouble."  
  
She surveyed the smirk that accompanied his words and sparkled back a smile of her own.  
  
"It was worth it though, wasn't it Griss?"  
  
"It most certainly was."  
  
THE END 


End file.
